clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Asia editor
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Asia editor! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 20:26, May 11, 2011 NVOTCPW Ok I will join what do we do next -[[User:Snicks10|'Snicks10']] [[User talk:Snicks10|'I am cool and so are you']] I rule and so do you! sup Hello I'm afraid that there is no policy against making this wiki the best that it can be. And so there is no reason that I should be blocked, is there? Have a nice day, and enjoy editing! --Awesome335 11:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello (2) It so happens that rumors are not allowed either. As I have said before, this wiki is supposed to be informative and provide facts, and not provide large amounts of rumors. --Awesome335 11:43, May 16, 2011 (UTC) What if somewone wants to know something REAL about Club Penguin and all they find is rumors? Do you want the wiki to be so uninformative? If you want to create pages about rumors here, then fine. This wiki will be uninformative. -- Talk to tha donut dood! 15:36, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Rumors Hey Donut guy (sorry, I don't really remember your name), to counteract your argument, say a blogger is looking for information about the Magenta Puffle for their website. They come here and it says delete. Wouldn't you be confused? Then again, if it said lots of information about the Magenta Puffle and reasons people think it is possible, they would be very pleased and be sure to come back to the Wiki. I agree with Asia editor. --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 23:02, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin But wouldn't it be great to be able to FINALLY block vandalism without waiting AGES for someone else to? --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 23:05, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Reeze Rabbits Hey Asia editor! I was wondering if you were interested in joining the Reeze Rabbits (for info, check out my page). I'm starting a Reeze Rabbits Wiki that you can join, too. Go to http://reezerabbits.wikia.com to join! :D --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 11:58, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Sorry, but I cannot make you an Admin. First, I must be a Bureaucrat. A Bureaucrat is a person that is a trusted Administrator. They have the privilege to change other users' statuses. I will need permission from a Bureaucrat to become a Bureaucrat, but first I need to spend more time editing the Wikia. If I were a Bureaucrat, I would make sure you used correct grammar, etc. To- expressing motion in the direction of (location). Ex: We are going to the park. Too- also. Ex: I am seeing that movie too! Two- the second number in the English language. Ex: There were two doves sitting on the fence. Example: Hi! My penguins name is Elaro Toharo. I joined Club Penguin in 2005 just when the Beta Party had half a hour left, but I decided to pick it up but I said I didnt want to be a beta, so I just kept the hat. Now stuff are better since DISNEY bought Club Penguin, it became so much better! I hope more new stuff will come in the future. Corrected version: (bold= revised) Hi! My penguin's name is Elaro Toharo. I joined Club Penguin in 2005 just when the Beta Test Party had half a'n' hour left. Luckily, I was able to pick up the Beta Hat. Now '''things are better since Disney® bought Club Penguin. I hope new stuff will come to the island soon! --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 20:55, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Protected Sorry, Asia editor. Your page has been protected because over 40% of your edits are to your userpage. --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 13:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) un your unblock don't be so rude now TRACOTAPER! ' '( lets roll out! )' ' insert coolnes hear ''' 20:24, June 4, 2011 (UTC) How do you get all the userboxes? Flames 66---I wanna be a billionare! 22:58, September 19, 2011 (UTC)